Happy New Year
by Agatha2460
Summary: Nick invites a reluctant Sara to a club with a twist to celebrate New Year. Nick/Sara.


Inspiration for this came after seeing many jolly people doing the conga around the Bellagio's water show in Vegas. Constrictive feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also, a thank you to my sneaky beta readers. Happy New Year!

* * *

She had no idea why she had been talked into this. It was a stupid idea. Damn Nick, damn him and those gorgeous deep brown eyes! Only he could talk her into something like this. She sucked in a last gasp of air as she summoned the courage to step forwards into the hustle and bustle before her.

"Sara!" Nick practically sprinted through the crowd, knocking people flying either side of him, as he called to her. He pulled her into a bear hug and then quickly grasped her hand and pulled her through the crowd. As they got to the edge she could see a table with Catherine and Warrick sitting at it.

"Hey girl!" Warrick sounded a little surprised at his workaholic friend's arrival but wasn't displeased either. He always thought she should get out of the lab and use some of the months of time off she had worked her ass off for - especially as it was New Years Eve.

Cath nodded in acknowledgement and took a sip from her drink trying to hide her smile. Maybe tonight was the night Nick would finally make his move…

"Drink, Sara?" Nick beamed as he looked towards her, "Beer?"

Sara nodded as he headed for the bar and took a seat next to Warrick.

"You finally got out of the lab, took a night off?" Warrick was curious as to Sara's mystery appearance tonight. Normally she would spend any spare time at the lab and even if she wasn't on a case, she'd sit and read forensic journals waiting for one.

Her cheeks had a hint of color creep into them and she replied, "Actually, Nick refused to let me work tonight. Says that I've done too much overtime and I wasn't allowed in the field until next shift, quote 'go have some fun' unquote. So I finished all of my paperwork from the last few months and then had nothing to do. Nick found me in the break room and asked me to come out, join the New Year's celebrations."

Both Cath and Warrick chuckled at her. But Warrick was still curious, "I never knew clubs were your thing though?"

"They're not really, but Nick insisted this wasn't like normal clubs."

Nick returned at this point baring Sara's drink, "It's not like normal clubs. It's…."

He paused as a familiar tune started to play in the background. Before Sara could figure out what was happening or what the song was Nick had grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Warrick called to her as they disappeared into the crowd again, "This is why it's not like normal clubs!"

Nick pivoted on his feet so his back was to Sara and grasped her hands, placing them on his hips. The conga line quickly formed and trailed in and out the tables as everyone danced in unison. Sara quickly got into it as Catherine and Warrick joined in after her. She didn't even notice that Nick had disappeared from in front of her and headed over to the DJ. She continued dancing along to the music following the people in front of her.

As the song finished, Sara broke off from the line with a grin on her face. Never had she imagined that doing the conga would be so much fun. Cath and Warrick made their way towards the table as she looked in front of her, sure Nick was still there, and opened her mouth to speak. The man in front turned and quickly hurried away calling to a friend, leaving Sara on her own. Her eyes darted like a sniper around the room, unable to see him. Feeling the sudden urge of her insecurities she tried moving towards the table and Cath and Warrick.

A hand grasped her hand as a familiar voice spoke, "Where do you think you're going?"

Sara turned around to find Nick holding her hand with that cute smile plastered on his face. "Where have you been?"

"Requesting a song."

As soon as his words were out, a song started to play - Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.

A few days before, Greg and Sara had been talking about music and Sara had said that Truly Madly Deeply was one of her favorite songs. She had questioned Nick about eavesdropping, but he denied it and tried to divert her attention to the new batch of coffee Greg had just made.

Sara hit Nick on the chest playfully as a smile spread across her face, "You sneak! You were eavesdropping on our conversation!"

Pulling his childlike innocent look Nick winked and then stood back a little from Sara, still holding onto her hand. He eyed her up and down, drinking in her irresistibly beautiful appearance. Sara blushed slightly, not used to this kind of attention.

He stepped back towards Sara again, this time a little closer, and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful Sara Sidle."

Nick pulled Sara a little closer and placed his free hand upon her waist and she put a hand on his. They slowly moved in time with the music as their bodies unconsciously moved closer together and Sara's head rested upon Nick's shoulder.

"Warrick," Cath hit him lightly on the arm, "Look…"

She pointed over in the direction of Sara and Nick who were now in the centre of the dance floor.

"Well I'll be moneys ass! He finally did it!" Warrick chuckled to himself, smiling.

He was glad for his friend. He had known for a long time that Nick liked Sara and wanted to ask her out, but had never had the courage to see it through.

Cath nodded and pulled Warrick up off of the seat as the DJ announced that it was ten seconds until the New Year and then started a countdown. Everyone joined in "3...2...1... Happy New Year!"

Nick smiled at Sara and both of them moved their heads at the same time, until their lips met in a gentle kiss. They stood for a few seconds before pulling apart slightly.

Nick smiled down at Sara, "Happy new year, Sara."

"Happy New Year, Nicky," she replied as she cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
